Fabulous
by lovelysakura99
Summary: How turns out a 'girls night out' in a karaoke bar? Read to find out! ShikaIno


My first ShikaIno story! That what happen when I listen to a song on repeat and that I keep having pictures of Naruto's characters singing the song I have in mind... I know it's not the best story I wrote but I like it, so please be nice! I recommend you to listen to the song, while reading because it's more fun like that!! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song 'Fabulous' from 'High School Musical 2'.

* * *

Fabulous

Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were at a karaoke bar for a 'girls night out'. They had taken a table near the stage and they were having a good time together.

"_I want to sing something… but I don't know what…"_ thought Ino a little bit disappointed. Then, and idea hit her.

"Girls, I have one of the greatest funny song I could sing tonight!" said Ino to her friends.

"What song?" asked Sakura.

Ino said something in her friend's ear and the pink haired girl started to laugh.

"That is so you!"

"I know!"

"What is it?" asked Tenten, curious.

She said it to Tenten and Hinata and the two started to laugh.

"This will be definitively fun." said Tenten.

"But I need someone for the chorus… Well the best will be three persons…" said Ino innocently.

"No." responded Tenten

"But we did a choreography yesterday, so we could dance and all, it would be so cool!"

"Yeah, but we did it for fun! Not for a presentation!" replied Tenten

"I-I-I don't th-think I c-could do i-it…" said Hinata, blushing.

"Pretty, please?" said Ino with her cute little puppy eyes.

"W-well…" said Hinata.

"Nope! That doesn't work on me." responded Tenten.

"Sakura, at least you will do it?" asked Ino.

"Yes… It could be fun!"

"Yatta!! Now, Tenten, Hinata, please!" asked Ino, almost on her knees.

"Ok!" said Hinata.

"Well, if Hinata does it, I guess I can do it…" said Tenten in a sigh.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!" screamed Ino happily, hugging her friends.

Ino got up, followed by her three friends to asked the person in charge of the karaoke if they had the song. Luckily for her, they had it, so they went on stage and got prepared to sing and dance.

**Ino:  
Its out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of Gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse Me Thank You**

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata started to dance in the back.

**  
Iced tea imported from England,  
Lifeguards imported from Spain,  
Towels imported from Turkey,  
Turkey imported from Maine,**

**Ino and Sakura:**

**We gonna relax and renew**

**Ino:**

**You, go, do!**

**  
I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?**

Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Lee arrived at the karaoke bar and were surprised to find the girls singing and dancing on the stage. They knew that the girls were doing a 'girls night out' and they knew too that they would be coming there (that's why they had come, because they were bored and Naruto had the idea to come and surprised them) but they were still surprised to see them on stage.

**Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops,  
Where is my pink prada tote?  
I need my tiffany hair band,  
And then I can go for a float.  
**

The girls remarked that the boys were here and smiled. They wanted to do a better presentation to show them what they've got!

**Sakura, Hinata and Tenten:**

**A summer like never before**

**Ino:  
I want more!**

**Sakura, Hinata and Tenten:  
She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?**

**Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,  
Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,  
She's got to have fabulous everything.**

**Sakura and Ino:  
Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect.**

**Ino:  
For me**

**Sakura:  
She wants fabulous,  
That is her simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?**

**Ino:  
This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need**

**I Need FABULOUS!**

Shikamaru entered in the karaoke bar, looking tired (well, as tired as he always look). Ino spotted him and smiled. What she was about to say took an other sense.

**  
Ino:  
I like what I see,  
I like it a lot  
**

She smiled directly at Shikamaru.

**Hinata and Tenten:**

**Is this absolutely fabulous?**

**Sakura:**

**Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?**

**Ino:**

**Absolutely...**

Ino wanted to get down of the stage immediately to go see Shikamaru and ask him what he was doing here and if he liked they're show but she saw something that she didn't like. She saw Temari entering and taking Shikamaru's arm.

**NOT!**

The song finished and everyone in the bar started to clap their hands. Ino smiled a bit and got out of the stage, followed by her friends.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"We wanted to make you guys a surprised!" said Naruto with his normal grin.

"But it was us who got surprised!" said Kiba.

"That song fits you, Ino!" said Choji.

"Well, it's not my fault if everything need to be fabulous for me!" said Ino, with a smile.

Everyone started to laughed, but Ino was more looking over Shikamaru and Temari. Sakura, seeing her friend's interest, decide to ask.

"Temari-san! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give a message from Gaara but I thought I could come see you guys before I go back. I saw Shikamaru on the road so I follow him."

The rest of the evening past in laugh and in joy. Except for Ino. She was more glaring at Temari who was always next to Shikamaru, always talking to Shikamaru, always… whatever she was doing, she was with Shikamaru! And that frustrated Ino.

At the end she finished by walking alone to her home, ready to kill anyone.

"Oi! Ino!" said a voice that Ino recognize immediately.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?"

"My house is that way too."

"That right." She sighed and continued to walk. _"Like Shikamaru would do a sweet love declaration like I imagine!"_

"Ino, what's wrong?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nothing."

"You've been in a bad mood since I saw you today."

"No I wasn't."

Shikamaru sighed. It was too troublesome to start a fight with Ino.

"And even if I was, like it matter to you." said Ino in a sad tone.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shikamaru who had stopped walking.

"I mean that you have Temari now. I'm the friend, I pass in second."

"What? You think I'm going out with Temari?"

"Well yeah, she was all Shikamaru here! Shikamaru there! And you weren't saying a thing. With me it would have been, 'Ino, you troublesome woman'."

"So, if I understand clearly, you're jealous."

"NO!"

"So why is it bothering you?"

"Ok… I may be a little bit jealous…"

"Why?"

"Because…" Ino took a breath. "You are suppose to be mine and some other girl is playing and flirting with you when you are mine!"

"Since when am I yours Ino?" said Shikamaru, finding this situation troublesome but funny too.

"Since I put a cross on Sasuke and that I saw that you were handsome and nice and that you could make me happy more than Sasuke would ever do?" said Ino not even sure about what she was saying. Shikamaru smirked.

"And why did you never told me?"

"Because I was scared that you reject me."

Shikamaru leaned closer to Ino, making her heart beat faster and faster. He kissed her sweetly but passionately. His hand found his way to her waist while her hand were playing with his hair in his high ponytail.

"Shika-kun?" said Ino.

"What?"

"You are fabulous!"

The End

* * *

CHEESY!!! OMG!! Sorry! I'll do better for my next ShikaIno story! This is more a story just for fun! Anyway, please review! 


End file.
